


Untold Stories

by AlmostLucy



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLucy/pseuds/AlmostLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used not to care, he was shown to and then he would have it all taken away. It just didn't seem fair.</p>
<p>Mostly based on the movie's personality development for Minato/Yuuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Stories

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of spoilers maybe if you have never played the full game before? 
> 
> This was a short story I wrote for an assignment. It happens somewhere before 4/10 when Minato/Yuuki starts to worry about what would happen to his friends once they are done with their mission. I don't think they know they will forget all about Tartarus and the Dark Hour at this point of the story but I still wanted to go with it.
> 
> Minato/Yuuki is not really that expressive and you never really know if he's feeling anything but I like to think that he does a lot of thinking and eventually feels plenty of things as his relationships advance, so this little story revolves around his thoughts and feelings.

He stared silently at the distance, and he knew it. His heart felt it deep inside and it slowly crawled into his mind, building up a frightening sensation, as the fated day loomed closer. There was almost no time left. The clock was ticking, close to reaching its end. What had been unified would come undone. 

He gazed at those around him. He was not alone anymore. He could see more shadows around, rather than just his own. The emptiness felt before vanished in the presence of them and the darkness that clouded his life gave place to a bright sky. A refreshing change, but that sky started greying with time. 

Several months had passed since his life had crossed with theirs, and plenty had happened so far. They had walked a path together, a long one full of hardship, adventure and learning. What was once barren had grown into affection for his comrades. Worry, care, interest, all sensations foreign to him. It was happiness. It was bliss.

He remembered a conversation he had the very same day they met. They were being attacked and he was urged into safety, but his body would not cooperate. He did not wish to hide; he did not sense the danger. The thought of dying was irrelevant. Unable to comprehend why she had looked so perplexed, he would never forget her terrified expression that night under the moonlight. 

Something had changed since then. He had learned. Leaning on others was not a despicable idea. Having someone to look out for you and veil for your welfare could be relieving. Interest arose for those to his side; the spark of concern drew him closer to them. A flame warmed his heart, but that same flame was growing cold. 

At the beginning their alliance had been a convenience, a congregation of people with a common goal. None of them particularly knew each other before but the circumstances brought them together. Joining forces skeptically, they begun to walk towards the end, well aware of the challenges that lay ahead.

Stating it had been easy would be an outrageous lie. Several times had their team been at the verge of collapse and defeat, but they had seen through it. Fighting against all odds they emerged victorious, stronger after each confrontation, mistake or fall. Their bonds strengthened becoming solid. They became an important piece in life of each other.

Their objective was clear in sight. It was at hand’s reach. His mind was aware that he was supposed to feel happy, but his heart dictated the opposite. Sorrow began to take over, transforming into sleepless, tormenting nights with every ending day. The countdown began for the final showdown and he was prepared, but he did not want to go on. 

Their mission would end soon and they would forget their deeds. Their memories would be wiped clean of their time spent in the maze and anything related to it. He would forget the time spent with them. His precious memories would be no more. Their purpose for union would disappear and so their reason to be. 

He understood there were bigger things, such as saving the city and the world. Was it wrong to desire to keep his relationships over world’s salvation? Principles told him so, and even if he did not wish to, he would keep fighting. He was fighting to save them, to protect them. They would be safe and alive, even if they forgot. 

They were the unnoticed warriors fighting an unnoted war. Not a word would be heard of their accomplishments, there would not be songs or records. They would fade into nothing and walk down their own paths, but at least he would not remember.


End file.
